


Star Sapphire

by Northland



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland
Summary: Brienne builds her lightsaber.





	Star Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> Once I saw fusions on your list of likes, I had to run with this idea - the concept of Brienne as a Jedi Knight was irresistible!
> 
> (I have no idea how/where/whether this could fit in the SW canon; just think of it as an unspecified AU.)

Brienne isn’t breathing. Mind and spirit both are cradled around the bits of metal and crystal floating before her. Her hands made them: she knows every millimetre, can see them from every angle, feel each atom separating them. She closes her eyes and wills them to join—with a soft snick, they interlock. 

“Well done,” Ahsoka says. Brienne exhales, smiling at her Master, pleased to have made her proud. 

When she takes up the hilt of her saber and ignites it, the humming bar of light burns with the blue fire of a newborn star, as piercing as her eyes.


End file.
